


Thy name in vain

by gwiihan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facial, Fellatio, M/M, Money Shot, insert other innuendos for dick sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwiihan/pseuds/gwiihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble I did for a prompt. Title spawned by the amount of times I made Jean say "God"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thy name in vain

"Oh god.." You huffed, lolling your head back, jaw going slack while Marco worked. One hand holding firmly on you hip while the other squeezed the base of your dick. Slurping at the rest with his ~~dirty~~ perfect mouth. Biting hard into your bottom lip, threading your fingers through his ~~soft, beautiful~~ hair. He looked up at you, dark eyes glazed with lust as he suck deeper, his tongue pressing along all the right spots of your cock. Hollowing his cheeks as he pulled back up, dragging out a strangled moan. 

Your fist clenched, tugging his hair hard enough to pull out a moan of his own that felt delicious around you. ”S-Shit-” You spat, drool unceremoniously rolling down your chin from the corner of your mouth. Cheeks aflame, mind fogged and yearning, you were embarrassed.  
He ‘hmm’d, the hand around you squeezing and stroking with a frantic rhythm, he couldn’t wait anymore and you could tell, he was begging you with his eyes. 

With another string of moans, you pressed the palm of your hand to his forehead, pushing him back. Your own hand wrapping around your cock to take over where Marco had left off. Squeezing your eyes shut you began to work, pumping yourself hard and fast, just the way you like it. smearing the dripping precum across the head and teasing yourself as you felt your release pool in your abdomen. 

Cracking one eye open to glance at your lover, his eyes desperate as he licked at his dry lips. _**Oh god.**_

You reached in front of you to grab a hold of his chin, positioning his face and leaning his head back while you aimed. Back arching and fingers aching as you brought yourself closer and closer before you were less than gracefully spilling in white ribbons across Marco’s beautiful freckled face, his open mouth catching as much as he could. 

He stared, rolling the thick slime on his tongue and smirking up at you before noisily gulping it down. 

Oh god.


End file.
